In one second your life can change
by namine redfield
Summary: In one second can change completely your life; It could suppose a complete turn of 180º. A radical change that could make your to reconsider your life and that is what happened to Casey when he saw Gabby's turnover coat. It only took him a second too know that she was the love of his life and the only thing that make sense on his life. Based on the episode 401 "Let it burn", Rank M


**Hello everyone, how are you doing?**

 **I decide to write a new one shot based on the first episode on the new season. Am I the only one who thinks that there is a miss scene on the first episode? I mean, in the last scene Matt and Gabby share a huge which was really good (and a first step on their relationship) but, I think that it could have been better if they shared a kiss too, right?**

 **I hope that you like and enjoy this new one shot and let me a review with your opinion. I also want to thanks to my beta reader on twitter for proofreading this one-shot.**

 **Have a nice day and thanks for reading**

 **Namine Redfield**

 **Summary:** in one second can change completely your life; It could suppose a complete turn of 180º. A radical change that could make your to reconsider your life and that is what happened to Casey when he saw Gabby's turnover coat. It only took him a second too know that she was the love of his life and the only thing that make sense on his life. Based on the episode 401 "Let it burn" and ranked as M

* * *

 **In one second your life can change.**

Lieutenant Casey was sitting in his office trying to finish all the reports of the calls that the firehouse had had during the last couple of shifts. It was late and he was the only one of his shift that was still on the firehouse. Shift had finished ten hours ago but he had to stay there, because he was late with writing and reading the reports of the calls of the days that he had been working undercover with the CPD. So, he asked Boden if it was okay if he stayed at the firehouse to finish them. Besides, he did not want to go home. He was not ready to walk around the house without thinking about what had happened few hours earlier.

Exhausted, he rested his head in his hands and took a long deep breath. He was really tired. Last night he could not catch a lot of sleep and he spent most of the night passing around the house trying to find something that could distract him.

Every time he closed his eyes, the image of Katya's body lying down on his kitchen floor came to his mind. He rubbed his eyes with his hand and tried to focus on the reports. All that he wanted to do was to finish them, go home and grab a beer with Kelly and watch the game. He actually just wanted to do whatever that could keep his mind off of having to think about what had happened at his house and at the strip club.

"Lieutenant?" Connie said. She had knocked on the glass door, so she wouldn't scare him, but he had not noticed her presence.

"Hey" he greeted Connie with a tired smile

"Gabriella Dawson put in for a new turnout coat" she said and placed Gabby's coat on his desk "I just need you to okay it" and gave him a folder.

"Thanks" he took the folder and stared it a few seconds reading what Gabby had written on the form but, he did not pay so much attention on it as soon as he read the cause of why she was putting her old coat for a new one.

He turned the coat over and saw that the material was burned on the lower part of her coat exactly where her last name was written. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers above the material of the coat thinking how lucky Gabby was not suffering from any injuries from that call. It was a pretty close call luckily, she reacted in time to protect the old man and herself of the sudden blaze.

He got frightened when he saw the roof going and that Gabby was still inside the house. Without thinking twice, he grabbed an axe and ran inside, the thought that something bad had happened to her not leaving his mind. He had not noticed it but, he was holding his breath since the moment that the roof went down, he took two stairs at the time and only breathed again when he saw her walking out of a room helping the old man to get out of the house.

He put the coat aside and thought about how he could have lost her in that fire. She, the love of his live could have been dead and he would have never had the chance to confess his feelings to her.

" _What I am doing here?"_ He asked himself. Without wasting time, he got up from his chair, turned off the lights and walked straight to the locker room for changing his uniform for his cloths. The reports could wait a little longer, the love of his life not.

/

Half an hour later, Matt entered in Molly's with one intension. He looked around the bar trying to find Gabby; he needed to talk with her. She was at back of the bar cleaning a table and she had not noticed that he had just entered the bar. He walked straight to her without stopping to greet Herrmann and Otis that were behind the bar. He only had eyes for her.

During the journey from the firehouse to the bar, he had been thinking about what he was going to say when he saw here. However, his mind gone blank as soon as his blue eyes saw her.

"Matt" Gabby said surprised of seeing him there at that time of the night. She guessed that he was at home trying to rest after all that had happening to him in the last twenty-four hours.

"I need to talk to you" He said. He took a couple of seconds looking to the ground not daring to look into her eyes. "What happened at the club, when that guy put his gun to my head-" he made a pause, he could still saw the gun aiming at him "I've been spinning out, trying to make sense of it. I guess"

"Matt" Gabby said.

But he did not let her to interrupt him, he needed to let her know what he had to say "And then at the fire, when the roof went and you were inside-" he made a small pause and continued saying "All that matters is that you came out alive" he knew that he was rambling but, he could not find words to explain how relieved he was when he saw that she was fine "Because here's the thing" _it is now or never_ he though. He looked into her eyes and grabbed her hands "being with you, that's what makes sense. May be the only thing that does" he made another short pause and added "I don't ever want to let you out of my life again"

Gabby was shocked after what she had just heard. He had just confessed to her again what he did months ago. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times not knowing what to say. She could feel the tears filling her eyes and without thinking it twice she said "I'm pregnant" it was the only thing that she could say in that moment.

She had been waiting to telling him that he was going to be a daddy for so long. But, during the day she had not found the moment; he was clearly focused on bringing down Nesbitt that she did not want to add another worry.

Matt looked at her completely shocked not really sure if he had heard her right. Suddenly, he noticed that she was looking to him waiting for a response. He gave her a happy smiled and encircled her body with his arms.

Suddenly, he started to cry in her shoulder and rubbed her back softly. That was the best news that someone had given him in a long time. A baby, they were going to have a baby. The tears that she was holding back started to fall down her checks as well while she was hugging him.

He kissed her on her cheek, cupped her face in his hands and put some distance between them. He needed to know if she was also happy about the baby. They looked into each other eyes trying to determine if both of them wanted the same thing. They laughed nervously and hugged to each other again while more tears of joy were falling down their checks.

They stayed hugging to each other to what it could have been like hours for them. They were completely unaware of the glances that Herrmann and Otis and the rest of the people that were in the bar were giving them. They did not know what was going on between them but, they looked happy so, they were happy too.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear one minute later.

"I love you too"

"Do you think they would mind if you take the rest of night off?" he said putting some space between them

"I don't know-" she did not want to rush things between them, afraid that it could end up like the last time. She wanted them to take their time and to start working on their relationship again.

"Gabby, I want you back. I don't want to be another second without having you in my life. If there is something that I have learned during our last call is that in one second our lifes can change. I was worried sick when I saw that the roof coming down and you were inside. I remember that my only though in that moment "God, I can't lose her". You are the love of my life"

In that moment, more tears were falling down Gabby's cheeks "I also want you back. Let's go home" Gabby held his hand and walked to counter "Guys, do you mind if-" Gabby said as she approached Herrmann and Otis

"Go ahead" Herrmann said understanding them. He did not know what had happened between the two of them but, he had noticed the whispering and they had shared and had seen the tears of happiness. In some way, the two had reminded him of himself and Cindy when she told him that she was pregnant with Lee Henry, their older kid.

"Thanks guys" Gabby said and before she could say another word, Matt took her hand and guided her to the exit of the bar with a wide smile on his face.

When they were on the street, Matt placed his arm around her shoulders and guided her to his pick up.

"Wait" she said stopping suddenly. Matt gave her a curious look not understanding why they had stopped. She smiled at him while she traced his lips with her fingers and. "I can't wait to be at home-" and crushed her lips against his. She had been waiting too long to feel his soft and tender lips against hers and could not wait another second. They continued kissing and his hands started to caress her checks and she rested hers behind his neck pulling him closer to her.

"Let's go home. Our home" she said after breaking the kiss.

/

During the way back to their apartment, neither of them say a word. Matt was driving and one of his hands was resting on her inner thing holding her hands. From time to time, they share some glances full of love and joy but, none of them dared to say a word afraid that they could break the magic of the moment that they were living.

As soon as they arrived at the apartment, they saw that the lights were off, a sign that they understood that Severide was not at home.

"Gabby, I know that in the bar maybe I sound a little-"She laughed finding it funny how he blushed "you know what I mean" He wanted to make love to her through the entire, he wanted to make up for the lost time, he wanted to show her how much he loved her. However, he was not sure if she was ready to take that step. They had just reconnected twenty minutes ago. Maybe she wanted to take it slow for a couple of weeks "So, I want to let you know that we don't have to if you don't want. We can take it slow-"

But his words died inside of his mouth as soon as she pinned him against the door of the house with her lips pressed against his. Few seconds later, their tongues were batting inside of their mouth while their hands were travelling around the body of the other.

She did not understand what was happening in her body; she blamed it on the hormones. All she wanted to do was hugging him close and keeping him as close as possible. It was as if something inside of her was taking control of her. She had the huge necessity of feeling every inch of his skin against hers.

"Gabby" he groaned breathing heavy. Having her as closer was turning him on. Holding her of her arms, he turned them around and pressed softly her body against the door. He lifted her hands and held them with one of his hands.

"Matt" she moaned against his lips

She released her hands and they went to the behind his neck for holding him tight whereas his were on her bottom. He lifted her and she encircled her legs around his mid section; her hips were pressed against his and it was increasing the heat of their bodies. Their lips barely get away a few inches between them. Few seconds later, they broke the kiss and tried to catch their breaths.

Looking him into his eyes, she bit her lower lip and unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt pulling it over his head, dropping it on the floor. He dropped his head to her and kissed her again. With his hands, he started to lift her shirt and with her help, he put it over her head, dropping it on the floor next to his shirt.

"Bedroom?" he asked with a hoarsely voice. He was unsure if he would be able to hold on longer; he needed to cool off a little bit if not he would take her right there.

"yeah" she agreed. She also needed to cool off a little bit, the heat of his body was driving her crazy. And carrying her, he started to walk around the house "Hey, I can walk?" she said

He kissed her lips and with his lips still pressed against hers he said seductively "Please, let me spoil you a little"

Her lips curved into a smile and she let him carry her and without losing another second he walked straight to the master bedroom. On their way, they passed the kitchen and suddenly, Matt stopped walking and looked to the floor. For a moment, he felt guilty. He was there with Gabby trying to make up for the lost time while Katya didn't have that opportunity anymore because a Bulgarian decided she shouldn't live anymore.

"It is okay" Gabby said cupping his face, because if she knew what he was thinking. She kissed his forehead and all over his face repeating "It is okay, baby"

"I love you" he said smiling. She did not answer him; she just pressed her lips against his and brushed his hair with her hands.

He continued walking and entered the master room. As soon as his legs reached the bed, he placed her on it and lied down on top of her being careful to not crush her with his weight. He buried his face in her neck and rocked his hips against her making her moan with pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him and held him tight. His hands travelled from her hips to her bra and with a single move, he unclipped it and let her do the rest of the job. A few seconds later she dropped it on the floor.

He started to plant tender and sweets kissed around her jaw and neck while his hands were massaging her breast. Few seconds later, his lips moved further and he started to run his hot tongue around one of her nipples and his hands travelled to her jeans.

"Matt" she moaned when she felt his hot tongue playing with already hard nipple. He looked her and smirked seeing how little by little he was turning her on. He gave her other nipple the same treatment before his kisses went further south.

His expert hands popped the button of her jeans and removed them of her body, leaving her only dressed in a pair of blue lace panties. He crawled over her and looked into her eyes before kissing her on her forehead, cheeks and jaw.

In one move, he removed her panties of her body leaving her completely naked in front of him. He took a couple of seconds just staring her at the time that he ran his fingers around her body.

"You are gorgeous" he said complimenting her "How have I have missed this?" he asked himself resting his hand on her little bump of her stomach. It was obvious that her body had started to change however, with the clothes on it was unnoticeable. He dropped his head and planted a tender kiss on her navel. "I love you" he whispered. Hearing him say those words, made her start crying again. "Baby" he said and wiped her tears with his thumbs "You okay?"

"I am fine. It just that- I am really happy"

"Me too"

He lied down on top of her and he kissed her on her lips with infinite passion showing her that it was real what was happening.

Suddenly, she turned them around, straddling him. Now it was her time to take control of the situation. She kissed him fiercely on his mouth; their moans were dying inside of their mouth.

Her hands travelled to his jeans and with his help, she removed them of his body leaving him only dressed in his green boxers. Then, she sat on his lap and gave him a tender smile before her hands travelled to bulge that his boxers could not hide anymore and removed them of his body leaving him completely naked in front of her.

She lied down on top of him and buried her head in his neck, kissing him on the spot that he had just behind his ear while her hands where caressing his hard member.

"Gabby" he moaned. She knew exactly how to drive him crazy and now it was her turn to tease him. His hands were resting on her bottom and her chest was pressed against his, making him feel the heat of her body "I need you now, please-" he begged panting.

She took his member in one hand and guided it to her entrance and both of them let out a long moan. Slowly, he started to enter inside and she moaned again. She pressed her hands on his bare chest to not lose her balance. He pushed his hips against hers while she was moving up and down rocking her hips against his; their bodies drowning in those amazing waves of joy. Nothing except their breaths and loud cries were filling the room.

"Oh my God" she moaned.

Matt wrapped his arms around her mid section and rolled them around. He entered her again. With each of his thrust, the pleasure that she was receiving was increasing.

He pinned her hands to the side and downed his head to kiss her on her lips while thrusting into her. At first, the thrusts were slower but the pleasure that she was feeling was increasing with each one. Gabby threw her head back to the pillow; her body was shaking as the waves of love, joy and pleasure were drowning her body with every single one of his thrusts.

"Oh Matt"

"Shh-" he smoothed her caressing her on her right check.

She shook against him once more and was the first to let go and he followed her a few seconds later. Her loud cries and his moans were the only sound that could be heard in the room. Moments later, Matt came too and his body limped against her.

He buried his face in her neck and whispered in her ear "I love you" He needed to feel her and be close to her. He loved to cuddle after making love. Both of them were covered in sweat but that was the last of their worries.

Their breathing was the only sound heard on the room. They were still trying to catch their breaths. Matt grabbed the sheets of the bed and covered their naked bodies with it.

"I love you" Matt said again turning around for facing her. The sheets were tangled around their bodies and they were facing each other.

"We love you too" she said with a wide smile on her face and her hands were down resting on her stomach. A few seconds later, Matt's hand rested above hers.

"I have a question for you?" he said. She gave him a curious look and gave him a nod encouraging him to continue talking "Do you want to move back with me?" he asked holding her hands "I don't want to spend another minute apart from you. I want to wake up with you on my side"

"Okay. I like the sound of that" and kissed him. "sorry, I am tired" she said yawning

"It does not matter. You must be tired. Get some rest"

"Alright. Good night, baby"

"Night" he said and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

With a wide smile on her lips, she closed her eyes ready to catch some sleep. He was not really tired, so he spent some time watching her sleep. In that moment, he was feeling like the luckiest man on the world; not only Gabby was back in his life but they were also having a baby. He couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **I hope that you like this new one shot and let me some reviews with your opinion. Right now, I am working on the new chapter of "how to save a life" I will try to have it ready as soon as I can.**

 **Have a nice day**

 **Namine Redfield**


End file.
